Fused Zamasu
“ My form is justice! My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful... immortal and most powerful god... Zamasu!' „ ~ Fusion Zamasu upon his birth '''Fusion Zamasu (合体 ザマス, Gattai Zamasu) is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Present Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. The fusion heavily resembles Future Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black, including Goku Black's height and build. He possesses Future Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair; however, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Future Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé (Fused Zamasu himself is a Super Saiyan Rosé throughout his entire appearance in Dragon Ball Super, with the exception of his Infinite Zamasu form in the anime), but with a long protruding bang over the right side of his face, representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears Gowasu's green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's, but with Goku Black's color-scheme, undershirt and red sash. He also wears a Time Ring (in the anime only) on his right index finger. With his fused body being an unbalanced mix, while his semi-immortal body struggles to heal from damage, his body damaged sections mutate into a purple and slimy substance, which happened to his right arm and the right side of his face. It also caused the sclera of his right eye to turn yellow. When Fused Zamasu used Light of Justice, it caused his right arm to grow massive. In the manga, when Fused Zamasu's time ran out, Fused Zamasu began taking on the form of his fusees. As his fused body became an unbalanced mix, with Future Zamasu's immortality struggling to "repair" his body as a single being, resulting in a splitting image of his fusees. On the left, Fused Zamasu resembled Future Zamasu, with his mohawk cut off by his right side. The right side of his body had a resemblance to Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Both were conjoined by a gooey substance, his immortality struggling to keep the components intact. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. His ego is displayed by how he refuses to even defend himself against Goku and Vegeta, his tendency to hover high over the battlefield to "look down" on everyone both figuratively and literally, and his use of "divine" terms (such as "holy", "judgement", and "absolution") to name his special techniques. However, beneath his calm exterior, Fused Zamasu is just as unstable as his components, if not more so; according to Gowasu, this is the result of Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between gods and mortals. He immediately flies into an overwhelming fury when Trunks and Vegeta briefly overpower him in their beam struggle, despite suffering no damage from the deflected attack, and his rage only grows when Goku manages to actually harm him with God Kamehameha and Kaio-ken. After having his body harmed, and being mutated by the Light of Justice, Fused Zamasu becomes more unhinged and maniacal, prone of furious outbursts. This is due to the fact that his physical body is deteriorating and the conflicting of the souls of the immortal Future Zamasu and mortal Goku Black that make up his form. By the time he engages Vegito, Fused Zamasu is reduced to enraged screaming and furious declarations of godhood, ironically becoming just as destructive and violent as the mortals he wishes to exterminate. In the manga, however, he retains his arrogance, openly gloating and overjoyed at his power. Although he does get angry at Gowasu for neglecting to mention that a permanent fusion can only be achieved by those officially designated as Supreme Kais. Similarly, upon Vegito defusing, he also calls Goku and Vegeta out for using the sacred treasure of the Gods. Interestingly, Fused Zamasu is well aware of his own hypocrisy in taking on mortal elements by using Goku Black as a fusee. He views this as a necessary sacrifice to truly create his new world; by using Goku's body as part of his being, he intends to never forget the "sins" of mortals. He also states that his actions are for the greater good of the universe, even crying at its thought, and metaphorically described his tears as purifying the world. Similarly, he also stated when demanding the Light of Justice strike him that a weak god who cannot destroy evil is "worthless", implying that he can only find value in his existence by being powerful and more importantly being capable of vanquishing what he considers evil. Biography In the anime, Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. Unfortunately, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was left weakened by the effort of escaping and was left deeply shocked that his enemies had discovered means of actually neutralizing him despite his immortality. When Black arrived, having sensed Zamasu's ki decreasing, the latter informed his counterpart that they could no longer afford to underestimate the mortals. Declaring that they would display the true power of gods, Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky, with the former taking his Potara earring from his left ear and attaching it to his right ear. This initiated an explosive Potara Fusion between the two villains, creating Fused Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". In the manga after Black has been beaten down by Vegeta, and Future Zamas has given up due to Goku, Black reminds Future Zamasu of their trump card, and they utilize the Potara Earrings to merge into Fused Zamasu.In the anime, as he manifested a halo of light, Fused Zamasu proclaimed his body's abilities, before attacking the Saiyan duo with lightning. Vowing to show them the power of a god, Fused Zamasu launches exploding blades at Goku and Vegeta. After the pair recovers, Zamasu tells them the Zero Mortals Plan will be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Vegeta's attack. Deciding to unleash his godly might, Zamasu emitted a bird-like ki figure, which repelled the Saiyan's, damaging them to such a degree that they reverted back to their base forms. Overlooking the defeated pair, Zamasu directs his attention to Earth, and unleashes his power in an attempt to clean the planet of its filth. However, Vegeta and Goku recovered and attacked, destroying Zamasu's bird-like ki technique in the process. When they attacked Zamasu himself, he blocked their attack, followed by attacking with his exploding blades again. n the anime Fused Zamasu then fights Trunks, while accusing the mortal of being weak, and mockingly asks where he'll seek help from next, but Trunks said he just wanted to save everyone. As Trunks held out against Zamasu, he unconsciously gathered ki from Earth's inhabitants. Goku and Vegeta contribute their ki too, and with everyone's power channeled into his sword, Trunks charges at Zamasu. Unable to defend himself from Trunks' enhanced sword technique, Zamasu is stabbed. While in disbelief about mortals retaliating against him and his "justice", and also asking Trunks if he'd dared going against the "justice" of a god, Trunks declares his "justice" as meaningless, before slicing Fused Zamasu in half, destroying his body in the process. However, Zamasu's will lived on, only to be erased later by Future Zen-Oh. Category:Characters Category:DBS Category:Verify needed